


My Monster

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Vampires, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: To protect his partner, Reinhardt reveals his true monsterous nature.





	My Monster

Warmth enveloped you as you were practically swallowed by Reinhardt’s coat being draped over your tiny frame, shielding you from the biting winds that swirled around you. With a cocked eyebrow you turned to look at him. The moonlight reflecting off his unnaturally pale skin made him seem to almost shine.

“It’s freezing out here, Rein! I’m pretty sure you need this just as much as I do,” you protested, moving to shrug it off. Reinhardt was quick to silence your protest, strong hands clamping over your shoulders to prevent the heavy garment from slipping. His booming laughter filled the chill night air and he pulled you close to his side. You wish you could say that bled more heat into you, but Rein was always so cold to the touch. Perfect for cuddling on unbearably warm summer days, terrible for cuddling on icy winters nights such as this one.

“I am very dense, Schmetterling, and tough as my armour! The cold is hardly an issue. You worry far too much about this old dog,” he told you, stooping to press a kiss to the top of your head. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh of content, your breath coming out in a swirling puff, something you failed to notice didn’t happen with your boyfriend. But whoever pays attention to a thing such as that? You slid your arms through the sleeves before linking your arm through his, resting your head against his firm bicep. Hardly the greatest of pillows, but the safety those powerful arms promised offered more comfort than any plush cushion. But it was not long before that glorious safety was threatened.

The air seemed to shift and a tense silence surrounded you both. You were tugged to a halt by Reinhardt’s abrupt stop. His cheerful smile was replaced with a cold sneer, making him almost unrecognisable to you. This shift in demeanour filled you with a cold inside the ice surrounding you could never match.

“Uh…R-Reinhardt?” you squeaked, giving him a slight nudge which failed to get his attention. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Get behind me,” he ordered in a low and commanding tone, unlinking your arms and pushing you to his rear before you could even blink, let alone voice a protest. A clatter from the shadows to your left pulled a small yelp from your lip. Pushing your back against Reinhardt’s, you strained to try and see what got your usual fearless protector so on edge. You small hand was swallowed in his and your anxiety ebbed slightly. No matter the danger, you relied on the old crusader’s vow to allow no harm to come to you. It was impossible to hear anything over your heartbeat pounding in your ears and you were becoming increasingly lightheaded from waiting with bated breath. But a low, deep growl cut through all that. For a moment it crossed your mind that perhaps it was from a great beast that had Reinhardt so shaken, but soon the realisation dawned that animalistic sound was actually coming from your boyfriend. Before you could find your voice to demand for an answer the sound of footsteps came to your attention, joined by more as they got closer. The dim light of the dying street light cast little illumination over the group that now surrounded you, but you could make out three figures on your end. You could not see past Rein, but you could safely assume there was just as many facing him.

“Y’know,” came a light yet snide voice, “I am very offended when people don’t understand that these streets have rules. My crew and I, well, we make our livings off these here streets. You wanna walk them you gotta pay the toll.”

Her footsteps cut through the strained tension, each step making your heart jump. You pressed your back harder against Reinhardt’s, as if you pushed hard enough you could shrink away from this nightmare situation. Meanwhile your boyfriend stood resolute and unyielding.

“You will get nothing from us. However, if you leave now you shall receive my mercy. Don’t test my patience, worms, or I shall crush you,” he replied. The tone was enough to send shivers through your spine, yet it seemed to not have the desired effect upon the recipient of the threat, only working to make her laugh.

“Well if you don’t got the money…” she hummed, striding around Reinhardt and into your line of sight. Her harp features were framed by a mop of untamed hair and at least half a foot taller than you, you couldn’t help but feel she was a whole lot more when she glared down at you with her predatory gaze. Her cold, sharp eyes took their time analysing you. But you held her gaze despite the attempts at intimidation. She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. “It would be a shame to mess up this pretty little thing. But be it through cash or blood, we get our payment.”

She brought a hand up and her sharp nails barely brushed against your cheek when it her wrist was suddenly crushed in Reinhardt’s tight grip before you could register he had even turned around. Her sharp shriek reverberated off the walls but as much as she tried to pull away his hold only tightened. You shifted from between them and pressed your back against the wall, clenching your fists and try and retain your composure. Trying to look a fraction as brave as Reinhardt always said you were. Her once fearsome crew stood around staring in stunned silence, unsure of whether to help or run from the giant before them. However their matriarch decided the next course of action. With a snarl her free hand reached behind her and in the next moment the amber lights of the ally were reflecting off the silver gun pressed against your boyfriend’s head.

“No!” you yelled, pushing away from the wall. But the cocking of the hammer was enough to warn you not to move another inch. The skin around where the gun was pressed seemed to burn and blacken his porcelain flesh and for a moment you feared she had fired and the lump building in your throat threatened to suffocate you.

“You stupid son a bitch,” she hissed, squeezing the trigger.

The sound shot hung in the air long after it was fired and your thundering heart came to a sudden stop. You were forced to slam your hand over your mouth to hold back a scream and your eyes went wide with terror. His head snapped back with the force of the shot, but rather than fall to the icy pavement below, he remained standing firm, head slowly coming back down. The animalistic growl returned and was not silenced by her unloading the remaining bullets into his chest. Each shot broke you but each time a wave of relief like nothing you had ever felt crashed over you when he did not fall. Not even flinch.

“Your gun is silver plated. How unfortunate for you that you bullets are not,” came his baritone voice. Before fear could overcome her confusion, she was pulled against him and for a moment so brief that you doubted you saw it, his sharp fangs glinted before they were plunged into her neck. Her scream was crushed in her throat by Reinhardt’s Strong jaw. He pulled away, bringing half of her trachea with him. She hit the ground with a dull thud and looked up at you with empty eyes, crimson pouring from her and tainting the once brilliant snow around you. You tore your eyes away from when a broken scream shook you from your shocked state. You looked up to see Reinhardt stained with blood, fat droplets falling from his chin. But it was that same colour in his eyes that shocked you the most. They seemed to burn as he shredded your would-be assailants, indiscriminant of those fighting or fleeing. Their pathetic scrambling was a waste of their final few breaths as he moved at impossible speeds, in a flurry of pale skin painted in red. Your back pressed firm against the wall was the only thing keeping you upright as your trembling legs had been sapped of their strength. Despite the brutality before you, you found yourself fixated on the horrors before you, unable to tear your eyes away.

When the slaughter was over Reinhardt’s taut muscles slowly began to relax. The anger subsided to despair and the weight of what he had done crashed down upon him like a powerful wave. He did not regret what he had done- hell, he’d do it a thousand times again to rid the world of such cancerous vermin- but he had exposed you to the monster he was. He had revealed the fangs hidden in that cheery smile. And hearing your thunderous heartbeat stabbed his soul with each pulse. He didn’t have to look at you to know what painted your beautiful features. Fear. He could sense it. Almost taste it. He just couldn’t bring himself to look at the fallout of this disaster.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

“I’m not the one who took several bullets, I should be the one asking you that,” you pointed out.

“Hmm. Always so selfless, aren’t you? I will heal, I’ve been through far worse.”

“Yeah that doesn’t exactly put my mind at ease, we need to get you to a hospital.”

You tiptoed towards him through the cleanest patches you could find among the sea of blood and bodies. Your fingers brushed along his arm and he flinched away from you, spinning to finally look at you.

“I told you to run. That is what people usually do when faced with a vampire. A vile monster,” he spat, casting his eyes down to his bloodstained hands. You slid your smaller hands into his and grasped them firmly, taking a step closer and demanding he look at you.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not without you. This is a…surprise, to say the least, but how could I love you any less?”

“Look around you! I am a killer, I-“

“Did all this to protect me. Could you imagine what state I’d be in if you didn’t? Fuck, if anything I couldn’t love you any more than I do in this moment,” you announced, suddenly lunging forward and wrapping your arms around his middle, burying your face into his chest, not giving a solitary shit about the fact he was covered in blood. It took a few moments but he finally returned the embrace, arms wrapping around you cautiously at first before almost crushing you in his signature bear hug. But after seeing what he was capable of, it dawned on you how much of his strength he was still holding back, even in this weakened state. The tender moment was cut far too short when he suddenly grabbed your shoulders and pushed you away, earning a grunt of protest from you.

“You must go-“

“No! I already said I’m not, no matter what kinda monster you think you are,” you snapped, furiously shaking your head. A small smirk tugged at your boyfriend’s lips. Always so stubborn.

“I hear sirens in the distant. Only in a moment that shall not be so distant. Scurry away, kleine Maus. I…I am too weak to flee.”

“Not without you,” you said firmly, taking his hand. At this point the wall of the sirens reached your human ears. “You just took down all these assholes and you’re still standing, I’m sure there’s more gas left in the tank.”

You tugged him as hard as you could and it took quite a number to get him to move, but with your stubbornness driving him forward the two of you ran through the snowy street, the adrenaline chasing the cold from your system. Reinhardt’s digits suddenly slipped from yours and he collapsed with a hiss of pain. You skidded to a halt, almost slipping to the ground yourself. Only when he wasn’t getting up you realised it wasn’t something as simple and silly as slipping on ice. Falling to your knees beside him to gently cup his face, you frantically whispered words of encouragement while trying to haul him back to his feet.

“I shouldn’t have let all that blood go to waste…” he hummed, struggling to push himself up.

“Are you really thinking of snacks at a time like this?”

“More out of practicality than pleasure. Blood is what sustains me. Heals me.”

You peered over his hunched form. No sign of police yet, but you were both sure that would soon change.

“Feed off me,” you ordered without hesitation.

“What?!” the vampire spluttered trying harder than ever to get to his feet to try and eliminate the need for this option. But his strength was fading exponentially. And trying to keep his hunger in check around you was proving to be a greater challenge with each passing second. “Absolutely out of the question, I will never harm you.”

“I know you won’t harm you. Which is why I trust you to not kill me. I wasn’t offering, I was demanding. Besides,” you hummed, shrugging his jacket off of you and ripping your fluffy scarf off, “I wouldn’t let you taint your lips with their blood. Who knows what’s in it. I’m sure I’m a much tastier option.”

Your lover lifted a weary hand to stroke your cheek, a sad smile on his face. The clouds above you split and bathed in the moonlight you looked like a celestial being in his eyes. An angel too divine and pure for this demon’s life and something he could never be worthy of. Why you loved him he could never fathom, but would always cherish.

“Let us hope you are not too tasty. My resolve is only so strong, my dear,” he growled in a way that sent shivers down your spine. His hand moved to your neck and he pulled you closer. He pressed a gentle kiss to the area before plunging his fangs in. You gasped in pain, digging your nails into his shirt as he lapped at the wound. The moments stretched and you found your vision blurring and your mind drifting until he finally pulled away with a beastly snarl. You wavered for a moment before tipping over, being captured in his embrace and held securely against his broad chest.

“I told you that it was a bad idea,” he sighed, stroking your hair as he gently rocked you.

“Nnn… ‘S a’ight. Just…just a… dizzy…” you slurred. The cold quickly seeped back into you and you shivered violently in his arms. He wasted no time in wrapping you once more in his coat before lifting your small body into his arms and standing.

“Rest,” he told you, dipping to press a bloodied kiss to your forehead as your weary eyes fluttered closed, “I will get you home. I will keep you safe, Liebling.”

“Softie… You’re no monster.”

“Oh I most certainly am,” he replied with that familiar laugh sounding like the most beautiful melody to your ears. He tightened his hold of you as you nestled into his chest. “But I am your personal monster.”


End file.
